Journey to Freedom
by Larkafree
Summary: The three boys are growing up in an orphanage. Friendship can over come most obstacles, but family is top priority to the Winchesters. Destiel smut!


**I'm soo excited! 100 readers have favorited me! *Squeals loudly* 117 followers too. I just wanna say how much I love each and everyone of you! This one-shot is dedicated to** **ElphieRix**, **for being my 100th.**

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester live in an orphanage where they meet Castiel. Dean and Castiel become quick friends, thunder buddies even. It all started one stormy night, after lights out. There was a massive thunderstorm passing through the area and little four year-old Sammy was scared. He snuck out of his room, which he shared with seven other boys. He opens the door to Dean's dorm with a creek, the light from the hall passing over each set of bunk beds. He finds Dean's bed; it's the middle bunk bed, bottom bunk. He runs into the room, closing the door and jumps onto Dean's bed, waking him up with a start. Dean reassures his younger brother that it's just the rain and wind and nothing to be worried about. The commotion awakens a younger boy sleeping in the next bunk bed. He is just as scared of the thunder as little Sammy. The boy huddles under his covers, shaking. Dean notices and offers to protect him as well. It was the beginning of a long and freaking awesome friendship. From that day forward Dean and Castiel hang out every day.

Dean and Castiel were currently in the seven to eight year old room, as they grow up they are separated for a year while Dean is housed with the older boys. Castiel still sneaks into Dean's bed during thunderstorms, even after Sam has learned independence and doesn't need Dean to comfort him anymore.

The two boys fall asleep in one another's embrace regularly. They are lucky, not once does the staff discover their sleeping arrangements.

When Dean is ten he is fostered out to a family with two older boys. He does absolutely everything in his power to get sent back. He misses his brother and friend. Plus the teens he was staying with were not kind to him. Yelling at him when the adults weren't there and blaming Dean for the chores not being completed. As if Dean forced Michael and Lucifer to play their X-Box all evening instead of washing the dishes and feeding the chickens in the coop!

Once reunited with his brother Dean swears to not be fostered out. Sam agrees as does Castiel. The orphanage may be crap but at least they have each other and that's something worth cherishing in their minds.

At the age of thirteen the living arrangements are changed. It's no longer four boys in one room with two bunk beds, but two single beds in a room. Dean is partnered with Gabriel, an obnoxious brunette that seems to have candy hidden all over the room. Castiel shares his living space with Ash, a smart teen with a mullet. He doesn't talk much, mostly just plays on his computer, which he built himself from spare parts he rummaged from the staff and trash dumpsters around the town.

When Dean turns sixteen everything changes. He starts to look at the girls in the orphanage. They are looking more and more interesting, but he doesn't know how to approach them and Castiel is even more awkward around them. The girls' floors are password locked at night time. Apparently the staff knew how hormonally-driven the teens could be and wanted to prevent incidents between their wards. Pregnancies were not acceptable or permitted. Lisa Braeden got in a lot of trouble when she came to the staff stating she was with child. She was carted off to a different floor and no one saw her for six months. She came back very pale and not talking. No one knew if she had the baby or what happened. Dean did some digging and discovered the child, a boy named Ben was adopted out the day he was born.

Parents loved newborn babies for adopting. The older the child got the less likely for the child to be fostered and even less chance of being adopted. Most kids just aged out of the system at eighteen. That was the plan for the trio. As soon as Dean turns eighteen he was going to file for custody of Sam and Castiel.

A few weeks after Dean's sixteenth birthday Gabriel was fostered out to the same family as Dean was previously. Castiel knew this and snuck into Dean's now private room to talk like they used to. They fall asleep on Dean's small bed.

Dean wakes up with morning wood. He is so out of it he feels warmth and moves into it. Castiel moans when he feels someone rubbing up against him. Dean is soon moaning and grinding into Castiel's back and ass. He realizes too late what has happened when he orgasms in his pajamas. His eyes shoot open fast when he hears Castiel murmuring. The younger teen is still sleeping, but obviously having a nice dream.

Dean gently wakes his friend up, telling him he has to get back to his room before someone discovers he's not there.

Dean spends the entire morning trying to figure what his actions meant. Does he have a thing for his friend? Does he like guys? Did he just need to get off? Should he tell Castiel what happened? Does he know that he orgasmed from grinding his ass? A million questions are racing through his mind when Castiel sits at the lunch table and nudges Dean out of his thoughts.

"Hey Dean, have you seen the new girl, Jo?"

Dean shakes his head and follows Castiel's eyes. Standing by the door is a blonde girl looking incredibly nervous holding her lunch tray. Dean figures she looks innocent enough, plus she's smoking hot. Maybe he can finally get his rocks off without needing his own hand. He waves at her, motioning for her to sit at their table.

She sees the action and flushes a slight pink, but walks to sit with the three teens. They talk politely over the next thirty minutes. They discover she's only there temporarily until her mom is located. She went missing on a deer hunting trip up north a month ago and a neighbour noticed Jo was living on her own. She was only fifteen and the neighbours are nosy so social services were called, effectively ruining her life as she knew it. Her mom prolly just found another hunting guide job and hadn't gotten a chance to call or send money.

Either way she is welcomed into the group immediately. They deem her cool.

Dean attempts to avoid Castiel as much as possible over the next week, so he can try to sort out his feelings for his best friend.

Castiel pulls Dean aside Friday after classes. They sit under a large white oak tree admiring the sunset. Dean huffs after ten minutes of awkward silence.

Castiel is tired of the silence and avoidance, he speaks up. "Are you going to tell me what it is you want to say? Or do we just pretend you haven't been staying away from me for over a week?"

"Maybe...I dunno."

"Does it have to do with screwing Jo?"

"What! No! I already slept with her... This thing has nothing to do with her. It's between you and me..."

They sit in silence.

"Can you meet me on the roof after lights out?"

"Are you serious, Dean? Do you know how much trouble we could get into if caught?"

"Geez, you have no problem sneaking two doors down during a lightning storm, but can't make it one flight of stairs to an unlocked roof! I see where your allegiances lie now." He chuckles and pushes Castiel on the shoulder.

"Fine. You're really good at guilting people, ya know that, right?"

"Yep, thanks. I gotta go. See ya later."

Before Castiel could get a thought processed Dean was running for the building.

Later that night, just after midnight Castiel pushes open the roof access door and walks out of the narrow stairwell.

Dean is sitting on the air conditioner looking up at the stars. Castiel shivers as the cold April wind hits him in the chest. Dean opens the blanket he has thrown around him to keep warm. "Damn Cass, took ya long enough. Get your ass over here. It's colder than I thought."

"My apologies, Ash did not turn in for the night, in the end, I just creeped out of the room anyways. I don't think he will even notice my absence. Thank you Dean, it's rather chilly out." The younger teen nuzzles into the warmth of the blanket, grinning.

They sit together gazing at the constellations until Cass clears his throat, trying to get Dean to finally talk. "Will you tell me what's been bothering you now?"

"You know I'm horrible with words. Can I show you instead? Think of it like an experiment, but you gotta promise not to freak out, promise me Cass!"

Castiel turns his head from the stars to look into Dean's eyes, he could always tell Dean's emotions from his eyes, but this time his eyes are distant and cold.

Cass sighs and nods his agreement to the terms. "Okay Dean, show me."

The older teen takes a deep calming breath and leans in, looking at Cass' lips than darting his eyes up to gauge Cass' facial expression, but it's unreadable. He moves closer, nearly touching Cass' lips with his own. He pushes all his doubt and fears aside and leans in the last few inches and makes contact. It's just a brushing of lips, but it ignites a fire in Dean's chest. After a second he feels more than hears Cass' gasp. Just when Dean tries to pull away, scared that he has finally crossed the friendship line and ruined everything he feels Cass responding. Their lips move and now Dean feels when Cass gets into the kiss, his fingers find purchase in Dean's neck, pulling them closer together. Lips mould to one another just as Cass opens his mouth and feels heavy warmth enter his mouth. He moans as Dean gives him tongue.

Cass is the first to pull away, needing to breathe. His voice is low and raspy. "Dean, does this mean what I think it means? You like me and wanna try to be more than friends?"

Dean looks down but nods shyly.

Cass jumps into Dean's lap instantly. "Thank god! I've been tortured for months! Your body pressed against mine while we slept. I thought it was all one-sided, but last week you used me to get off and I hoped."

Dean's head shoots up at hearing that Cass knew about that and liked it. "Umm…Cass now that I know we are good can we move this inside it's freezing and I gave Gabriel enough Ambien to tranq a horse."

"Please, yes Dean."

Dean is up and dragging Cass down the stairwell and through his dorm door. Once inside Dean's locked room with Gabriel snoring loudly on his bed. Dean pushes Castiel onto his bed and attacks his mouth and neck with teeth and tongue. His hands find their way down his sides and lightly brush the pale skin beneath Castiel's shirt.

Castiel knows what Dean wants and helps him remove the offending shirt and the pants as well.

Dean gasps when he sees Cass eagerly lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers. "Cass, I don't want you to feel rushed in this. We can go slow, if you want."

Castiel shakes his head and moans loudly as he pinches his own nipple and roams his other hand down his abdomen, making his way to his tented boxers.

Dean watches with a huge grin, barely holding back. He dives right in and starts to palm the younger teen through the boxers and strips his own pants off for better friction on their erections.

Cass pulls Dean down for a mouth assault and grabs Dean's ass, squeezing playfully as their hips press together, letting out moans worthy of a porno film. After a very intense dry humping session, boxer-clad erections rubbing, Cass can't take it anymore and pulls Dean's cock out to see. He moans at the impressive length and let's his own trouser snake spring free from its restraints.

Dean notices but doesn't say anything. He's letting the younger teen make these decisions, so as not to make him uncomfortable or pressuring him into anything he's not ready for. When he feels their erections rub with no barrier his hips jerk and he nearly loses it right then and there. Cass pulls him back from the brink with a slow, loving kiss.

Cass is the one to wrap his hand around both cocks and start to jerk them off to a fast pace. Castiel orgasms first, shooting his seed all over his hand and their abdomens. Dean is seconds behind, spilling his seed all over Cass' fingers. What shocks the older teen is when instead of wiping the jizz off on some clothes lying around he licks his fingers, taking in the twin taste of come. Dean groans at the sight and just has to kiss him to know the taste himself, especially after the pornographic noises Castiel makes while licking the fingers clean. They spend the next five minutes exchanging saliva, tongues battling for dominance.

Dean is so exhausted, he falls asleep still lying half on Castiel. The younger teen quietly slips off the bed and dresses, he gives Dean a quick kiss to the forehead before he goes back to his room, where Ash hasn't even moved from his computer or noticed Cass' re-entry. He falls asleep grinning.

* * *

That summer the entire orphanage goes to a charity camp, giving the younger kids the experience of sitting by a campfire, roasting marshmallows and having s'mores, while being in the country air. The older teens are assigned tasks of caring for a few kids over the week they spend at the camp. All the older teens sleep in one large bunk house with many bunk beds. Castiel thought the sleeping arrangements would deter Dean from getting frisky. He was very wrong. The older teen waited until all the other teens were asleep before he slid into Cass' bunk bed. He slips his hand along his friend's hip, finding his way to his waist, spooning Castiel.

Castiel murmurs "Go back to your bed, Dean we are surrounded by like twenty other people."

Dean whispers, "Don't care need my fix. I brought a present too, courtesy of Gabriel." He pulls from his pocket a small bottle of lubricate with a smirk.

Castiel rolls his eyes but slides his boxers down.

Dean chuckles as he opens the bottle and squirts some on his fingers. He pushes the covers away from between their bodies and presses a finger at Castiel's entrance. "Never done it like this. Move your leg towards your chest, we need a better angle."

Castiel slips the boxers completely off and moves his leg up towards his chest and hisses when Dean inserts the finger smoothly. "It's cold."

"Sorry." Dean works Cass open as fast as he can. Once he has three fingers in his friend he slicks his neglected erection up and asks Cass if he's ready.

The younger teen nods and grabs Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Dean pushes in slowly, breaching his friend with care. He knows this angle will not be easy for Castiel, but they can't do it the traditional ways, too risky. Once Dean has pushed all the way inside Castiel he asks if Cass is okay before continuing.

The younger teen whimpers and nods, "Yes Dean. You can move. I want you to fuck my brains out."

Dean chuckles quietly as he pulls out and pushes back in, slowly.

Castiel turns his head, moaning into the pillow as he gets his prostate hit at the perfect angle. His hips buck back at the sensation.

Dean grins when he feels Castiel moving into the motion. He picks up the pace and grips Castiel's hips they are both caught in fits of passion. Before they know it their orgasms are being ripped from their loins, Dean has to grunt into Cass' shoulder while Castiel bites his pillow, teeth clamping down on release.

That was the moment they knew. Undoubtably knew they were in love, there was no coming back from this. Every night afterwards they snuck into each other's rooms with or without roommates and had amazing, mind-numbing sex. Thankfully neither of their roommates woke up or wondered about the nightly encounters. They knew that Dean and Castiel were close though, everyone knew.

* * *

As Dean's eighteenth birthday approaches he has many talks with the staff about taking guardianship of Sam and getting Castiel out as well. The head of the orphanage informs Dean that as an eighteen year old orphan that has aged out he can't take care of both. He has to choose, his little brother or the love of his life and best friend. It's an incredibly difficult decision, but in the end family has to prevail. Sammy is only fourteen at the time and Castiel is seventeen, doing the math it's simple. In a year Castiel will age out and they can be together, finally no more fear of being discovered by the strict nuns and priests that run the orphanage. When Castiel hears the verdict he nods his understanding as his shoulders slump slightly. He thought he was getting out, but he knows the love Dean has for his little brother is more important than Dean's love for him. He agrees that Sammy should be gotten out.

The day Dean finally ages out he has Sammy all packed and ready to leave. He finds Castiel leaning against the doorframe to the TV room, back to the room. Dean slowly approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Castiel shrugs it off and walks away.

Dean can see he is crying. The older teen has been crying all night, but refused to let Castiel see him and locked the door to keep him out. He claimed it was Uriel who locked it and Dean didn't notice, but he lied. It pains him physically, emotionally and even spiritually to leave his best friend behind. He just doesn't know any way to solve this problem without breaking the law.

In the end Castiel does find him and Sam, shaking the Headmaster's hand in farewell and sneaks out the door ahead of them. As soon as he sees Dean round the corner, out of sight of the orphanage he attacks his friend, pressing fast kisses to his cheek and jaw and even a few make it to his lips. Sam stops at the sight of his big brother macking on his best friend, but recovers from the shock and smirks. He clears his throat loudly, getting their attention. The couple breaks apart and both look down embarrassed.

"Oh please don't stop on my account. I was just wondering how long this was going on. Ya know for the pool going."

Dean laughs and playfully pushes his brother, "shut up Sammy."

"I'm guessing two years. That's about how long you guys have been in semi-private rooms." Sam shoulders his duffle bag higher and chuckles.

"You're just too smart Sammy, ya know that, too smart for your own good. Yeah, two years."

The trio make their way to the bus stop, Castiel waves and kisses his boyfriend good bye and strolls back to the orphanage.

* * *

Dean and Sam get a small two-bedroom apartment on the east side of town. It's kind of rundown, but cheap. Dean gets a job as a janitor at the local high school that Sam is set to attend, no more orphanage schooling. Dean wishes he went to the local high school and not the dumb catholic curriculum crap at the orphanage. He and Castiel felt like they were going against God and all his disciples by loving a guy instead of a girl. After a month of being away from the church's teachings he learns that it's not wrong and they are perfectly normal and healthy teens for loving another guy. Dean visits Castiel often. One time he sneaks his boyfriend a burner cell phone so they can call and text after lights out.

Not more than a month later Dean gets into a brawl with one of the students. Sam had a disagreement and the older kid punched Sam, Dean witnesses it and immediately sees red. He is fired from the custodial job by the next afternoon.

The job loss doesn't get him down though, by the next week he has a mechanic position at a local auto body shop. The owner Bobby sees the potential in hiring such a young, euthiastic teen. He takes Dean under his wing and shows him the ropes.

* * *

About six months after Dean ages out he goes to visit Castiel and finds him hiding in his room, face and torso littered with bruises and cuts. Castiel won't talk about it and Dean learns it was Alastair, another teen the same age as Castiel. He accused Castiel of being a dick loving fag and got his gang of friends to beat the queer out of him. It resulted in two bruised ribs, broken nose, black eye, split lip and three sprains fingers. Dean was livid!

Once Castiel has finally healed from all his wounds Dean arranges for Castiel to work part-time at Bobby's shop for money, plus it keeps Castiel away from Alistair and his gang and in Dean's company more often.

When Castiel turns eighteen he has his things packed and ready to go. He wanted a small farewell, but over the past year without Dean and Sam there he has had to make new friends and that includes a small boy by the name of Samandriel. He is a little older than Sam, but much smaller and Castiel has taken a shining to him. He begs with the Headmaster for the chance to foster him. He really wants to get him out. The Headmaster adores Castiel. He was always a good kid, kept his head down and his nose clean. The day before Castiel is set to leave forever the Headmaster produces a document claiming young Samandriel to be Castiel's half-brother and allows him to leave with Castiel. Both are beyond thrilled. Dean is hesitant about another mouth to feed, but he trusts in Castiel's judgement and lets both teens move into their small apartment. Dean knows they have to find a bigger place now that four people are living there. Within two months Castiel is hired full-time at Bobby's, doing the books for the gruff older man and given a spacious three bedroom apartment over the garage. Both adults know it's a huge risk Bobby is taking allowing them to rent from him, but they sign the lease and make sure to never be late on a rent check.

Social services comes to check up on the younger teens after six months. Its standard procedure, even if they are in their 'siblings'' custody. The worker is pleased to see each boy has his own room and the fridge is well-stocked and nothing seems out of place until she asks to see Dean and Castiel's room. She frantically writes when they admit they share a room and share a bed, pretty much telling the social worker that they are gay and in a relationship together. She doesn't condone it, but doesn't praise it either. She shows herself out and hands the older teens her findings. They pass and are allowed to keep custody of Sam and Alfie (he needed a nickname), but it is noted that both of their legal guardians are homosexual and in a monogamous relationship. Dean freaks out that it's on the paperwork, but Castiel calms him down, stating it's only a formality they have to have on there. They won't take Sammy away, he assures him.

True to Castiel's word no one shows up to take the younger teens away or to arrest the older teens.


End file.
